Una Oportunidad
by Kat Harley
Summary: El mundo terminó. Se acabó. ¿Y los titanes? ¿Habremos ganado por fin la batalla? LeviHan, EreMika. WARNING: Lemmon, Situaciones Adultas, Lenguaje Ofensivo. Gracias por tu review y por tomarte el tiempo para leer :)


Hola. Vuelvo a Fanfiction trayendo material nuevo, así mismo resubiré todo el material anterior a excepción de Engel: Paradies que estará disponible en la fanpage de facebook que próximamente abriré.

Agradezco sus reviews.

DISCLAIMER: Shingeki No Kyojin o sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. La historia es un oneshot/songfic y me pertenece a mí, basada en Where's My Mind de Yoav feat. Emily Browning, cover de la canción homónima de The Pixies.

Esta historia está dedicada a San NanKnight, a la persona que como yo, lleva el infinito alrededor de su cuello. A la única persona con la que existe una simbiosis perfecta conmigo. A la única persona que en el mundo conoce la parte más obscura de mí y aún así la elige por encima de todo.

Warning: Posibles spoilers, lenguaje ofensivo y situaciones adultas. Mantener discreción, apto para mayores de 13 años.

* * *

Caminé entre los muertos, fuera de mí.

_"… __With your feet in the air  
And your head on the ground  
Try this trick  
Spin it  
Yeah_

Your head will collapse  
But there's nothing in  
But you ask yourself  
Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind?.."

Todo tenía ese hedor a muerte. A podredumbre. A la certeza de que no quedaba nada de la humanidad, excepto ésta. La certeza de que el mundo que conocíamos había colapsado y sólo quedábamos unos cuántos. Unos cuántos que caminábamos fuera de nosotros mismos, entre los muertos, en medio de la masacre provocada por los titanes más grande en la faz de la tierra.

El cuerpo de Erwin yacía, aplastado contra la tierra húmeda y hundida, con el cráneo destrozado y lo que había sido un ojo parecía entintar el lodo y confundirse con él. ¿Cómo un hombre de la fuerza física y con el cuerpo de Erwin podía haber quedado aplastado como una mosca?

Sentí cómo la niña que aún vivía a veces dentro de mí, lagrimeaba como si hubiera perdido a un padre.

Gran parte de los reclutas habían sido comidos o parcialmente ingeridos por titanes. Yo estaba viva. Veía los cuerpos de los que habían muerto y aún al menos conservaron la dignidad de no ser comidos. Jean Kirshtein, el eterno rival de Eren. Sasha Braus, la chica con hambre eterna que compartía sus conocimientos del bosque y que siempre creí podría haber sido una excelente alumna mía pero a quien nunca pude aconsejar o guiar, había muerto protegiéndonos de la última emboscada.

Aquel murmullo que usaba mi cerebro para no dejarme caer frente a los cuerpos, me enloquecía.

_"… Sólo sobrevive el más fuerte… Sólo sobrevive el más fuerte…"_

_"… __I was swimming in the Caribbean  
Animals were hiding behind the rocks  
Except a little fish, but they told me  
He swears he was trying to talk to me, to me_

Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind?.. "

Connie Springer. Historia Reiss. La nueva Reina. Ymir, que había tratado de protegerla, quedó reducida a cenizas sobre el cuerpo inerte de la chica rubia que murió aplastada una vez que Ymir había muerto también. Si Ymir no era suficientemente fuerte, nunca debió intentar protegerla. Historia no era fuerte tampoco. _Bleh. Idiotas._

Escupí al suelo. Me costaba mantener los párpados abiertos. Sentí mi sangre recorrer mi costado derecho y recorrer el largo camino al lodo a través de mi rodilla y luego deslizarse por mi pantorrilla. La sangre iba secándose, pero se sentía aún cálida. No debía sentirse cálida, debía sentirse fría con el viento al irse secando.

_Pero no había viento_.

Parecía una tierra árida, desierta, hambrienta. Tan hambrienta como los titanes que uno a uno, al terminar con los vivos, comenzaron a buscar entre los muertos a sus favoritos para comer.

_Comportamiento de titán excéntrico._

¡Eran seres humanos, con un demonio! ¡Malditos caníbales! ¡Ustedes también son seres humanos _ahí dentro_!

Cansancio… El sol golpeaba mis párpados con esa luz horrible y cegadora… Sentí el sudor recorrer mi nuca hasta el inicio de mi espalda y traté sin éxito de erguir la cabeza. Miraba al frente. No había árboles. No había arbustos. No había más que un desfiladero. Calculé mentalmente unos quinientos metros hasta él. Y había cuerpos en el lodo. Cuerpos pestilentes de humanos. Y pensé luego en los cuerpos de titanes que cayeron por el desfiladero _estúpidamente. _¿Habrían muerto al caer y romperse los cuellos y nucas contra el suelo?

_Pobrecito Moblit._ Su último aliento lo usó para despedirse y hundir las espadas en la nuca de un titán mientras otro lo haló entre dos dedos y lo engulló de un bocado. Escuché antes de que el titán lo masticase cómo gritaba, pero no por ayuda. Su voz fue clara. Su mensaje llegó a mis oídos y rompió mi corazón en pedazos.

_"… No tenga miedo, morirán todos, jefa…"_

Y luego un crujido.

Los huesos de Moblit rompiéndose entre las fauces de aquel titán de piel reptilia, que parecía no tener expresión alguna, como si estuviera perdido.

Caminé arrastrando las botas, sin esperanza, adolorida, vacía. Eren había muerto por nada. Mikasa había muerto por nada. Armin había muerto por nada. Allí ya no había _nadie_.

_"… __Way out in the water  
See it swimming  
Where is my mind?.. "_

Sentí los párpados más pesados, la vista nublada y el pecho lleno de lágrimas que parecieron agolparse tratando de ahogarme. No quedaba nada de lo que habíamos tratado de defender. Los titanes escondidos que formaban las murallas habían despertado y salido a cazar y matar, comer y acabar con todo.

Escuché un ruido. Abrí los párpados, pensé que era el fin.

_Por fin habían venido por mí también._

_"C-Cuatro… Cuatro Ojos…"_

Entré en pánico. El lodo humeaba a mi alrededor, el hedor era insoportable. Busqué ansiosa dentro de mi radio de visión de dónde venía la voz, apenas audible.

Frente a mí, la mano de Levi se alzaba desde el suelo frente a mí, suelo al que no había puesto atención y sostuvo sin fuerza la pernera del cinturón en mi pierna. Los pantalones se veían asquerosos. Las uñas de su mano, en cambio, aparecían absurdamente limpias y perfectamente cortadas.

Abrí más los ojos, los que sentía arder y me hinqué frente a él. Pensé que era una alucinación. Pero no. Su olor a pesar del intenso olor a titán, invasivo como el de un perro mojado, llegó a las aletas de mi nariz y aspiré. Era fresco, cítrico y a hierba. Su espalda estaba llena de sangre, no sabía si de titán o de humano, pero no importaba.

Sus ojos me miraban suplicantes y mis lágrimas cayeron sin parar sobre su rostro manchado de lodo y sangre. Inerte, no parecía poder moverse, pero no me importó. Era pesado, pero su cuerpo era más bajo. No iba a abandonarlo.

_Jamás habría abandonado a Levi, en ningún escenario._

_"… __Way out in the water  
See it swimming  
Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind?.. "_

Alcé sobre mis hombros su cuerpo y el sonido que emitieron sus labios fue una exclamación de lastimero dolor que sentí que me rompía el alma tanto como su peso la espalda. Pero no iba a rendirme.

_No, no iba a rendirme._

_Sólo sobrevive el más fuerte._

Levi trató de mover los brazos y apenas si pudo rodearme los hombros. Me pidió dos ocasiones que no lo cargase, que lo abandonara, que moriría de todos modos, que era un peso muerto sobre mis hombros. Cuando le dije simplemente que no lo abandonaría, insistió y cuando repetí: _"No, no te abandonaré"_, enmudeció y silencioso, dejó caer la cabeza sobre mi espalda que casi me obligaba a doblarme sobre mi propio cuerpo, haciendo ese sonoro _"Tsk"_ tan cargante. Aquellos últimos metros fueron pura agonía. Levi masculló algo. Algo que me hizo sonreír y recordar los buenos tiempos cuando podíamos beber un té caliente. Cuando Petra rondaba el barracón como una abejita obrera sirviendo su té a todos y ponía especial atención en poner sólo una cucharada pequeña de azúcar en una taza de porcelana blanca para luego vaciar el té negro hirviente y servírselo a Levi, complaciente. Recordé las risas de su escuadrón, Erd, Auruo, Gunther… Habían muerto protegiéndolo, a él y a su ideal de proteger a Eren Jaeger y… Todo había servido para que ahora, bajo el sol intenso de no sabía dónde, yo estuviese cargando en mi espalda lo que quedaba de ese ideal.

_"Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes de que esto empezara…"_

No, Levi. No quieres eso.

Su cuerpo se sentía revivir sobre mi espalda. De pronto me pidió bajarlo. Objeté con alguna frase que Levi no atendió y sobre sus dos pies posó todo el peso de su cuerpo. No lucía muy firme sobre sus plantas, sino por el contrario, lucía temeroso y tambaleante pero aún con vida.

_Levi seguía con vida._

Quedaban los últimos diez metros antes de llegar al desfiladero, cuando vi una línea divisoria, justo donde éste se transformaba en un risco.

_Vi el vacío_.

Caminé lentamente, deseaba hacerlo más rápido pero entre más trataba de caminar, menos podía. Levi de pronto me emparejó y fue poco a poco recuperando fuerza en sus piernas, las que aunque lucían endebles, conservaban el tono muscular y la fuerza para usarse. De sus labios escapó un: _"Mira, Cuatro Ojos, es el mar..!"_, como si eso significara una diferencia.

Me sentí una idiota. Claro que era el mar. _Había lodo._

Comencé a plantar los pies, necia, y mi cabeza se irguió de emoción inusitada que llenó cada uno de mis miembros que como yo, estaban al borde de la renuncia. Cuando por fin llegamos a la orilla, el mar se abría bajo nuestros ojos, inmenso. Parecía un enorme e interminable charco de profundo azul que iba intensificándose hasta hacerse negro y espeso como la noche más obscura. Si los titanes habían caído ahí, entonces no quedaba duda.

_Todos los titanes habían muerto._

_Habíamos ganado después de todo._

El rostro de Levi mostraba un asombro inusitado, cuando a lo lejos la silueta de cuatro personas alcanzó a verse desde un peñasco, debajo del desfiladero donde estábamos situados nosotros.

Mikasa parecía aliviada, Eren buscaba el modo con la vista de moverse de lugar, Armin nos hacía una seña con la mano mientras, junto a él, Bertholdt Fubar tenía una expresión de profunda desolación.

Ante tanta destrucción, ante tanto desconcierto, ante tanta muerte, Levi deslizó su mano, de finos y largos dedos y uñas cuadradas y perfectamente cortadas, en la mía. Se sentía cálida, suave, protectora. Caí en la cuenta de que estábamos vivos, de que luchar después de todo sí había valido la pena. De que todo podía significar _algo_ cuando dejabas hasta tu último vestigio de humanidad en la línea para salvar a quien pueda vivir, aún en sacrificio de tu propio ideal.

Significaba que _habíamos sido los más fuertes_.

"_Sólo sobrevive el más fuerte"._

Sus dedos apretaron los míos y alzó su brazo alzando el mío a su vez.

_Levi hacía un gesto de victoria que infundiría esperanza en los cuatro seres que continuaban con vida como nosotros._

Usamos los cables restantes de los equipos para llegar hasta ellos y una vez allí, después de las palmadas en el hombro, de las miradas furtivas, del dolor compartido y los abrazos anhelantes, caminamos todos a la playa, distribuyéndonos para observar cómo los cuerpos de los titanes iban poco a poco emergiendo hasta desaparecer sobre la superficie del mar y cuando por fin cayó la tarde, ya habíamos encontrado varios refugios que tomamos en parejas para evitar un ataque _de lo que pudiese aparecer en ese mundo desolado._

Aquella noche recorrí aquella especie de playa, que ya no aparecía contaminada de órganos o cuerpos enteros de titanes, sino por el contrario, parecía limpia y perfecta. La luna llena brillaba alta y la marea subía incontrolablemente pero eso no importo. Tomé un baño de agua salada a la luz de las estrellas infinitas y cuando volví al refugio, Levi se ausentó y al cabo de un momento, también volvió, completamente mojado y se tendió sobre las lonas de los sacos de comida que llevábamos en nuestras mochilas de expedición, casi completamente desnudo. Yo temblaba, no de frío, sino de miedo. Era incapaz de dormir.

Aquella noche, Levi ahogó mi miedo con su lengua, hundiéndola en mi boca con loco frenesí, obligándome a hacer escapar todos mis fantasmas en forma de los gemidos más largos de los que tengo memoria que emití alguna vez. Aquella noche estremeció mi carne con su carne en un vertiginoso movimiento que no parecía que fuera a terminar. Aquella noche me obligó a enterrar para siempre en las tinieblas el recuerdo del cuerpo de Erwin Smith aplastado en el lodo. Aquella noche, en la completa obscuridad de una cueva, Levi me obligó a gritar como en la más cruenta batalla y me arrebató cada sonido del pecho mientras saboreaba el dulzor de mis pezones y una vez más, volvía a hundir su lengua en mi boca, reptando luego con ella por toda mi piel.

Aquella noche se burló de mi cabello que olía a salitre y a mar, pero no dejó de acariciarlo. Aquella noche escuchamos a los lejos los gemidos de Mikasa Ackerman y Eren Jaeger y nos reímos juntos pensando por un momento que parecía que todos festejaban de la misma manera cuando lograban sobrevivir. "_Seguro Fubar le hace lo mismo a tu querido Arlet"._ Me hizo desternillarme de risa.

_"… __With your feet the air  
And your head on the ground  
Try this trick  
Spin it  
Yeah …"_

_Habíamos sobrevivido._

_¿Qué había en nuestra mente?_

_La certeza. La emoción. _

_Ya no había incertidumbres, ni caminos a medias, ni momentos vacíos, ni cargas de vidas perdidas._

Aquella noche, que pareció durar una eternidad y que al mismo tiempo fue tan irremediablemente corta, fue el inicio de una vida como seres humanos.

_Los días como cazadores habían terminado._

_Y en el fondo, creo que ambos agradecíamos el hecho innegable de que no volverían._

_¿Titanes? Ya no más._

_Por fin ya no más._

* * *

_Gracias por sus reviews, los amo!_

_Kat~_


End file.
